The Halloween Competition
by cupcake and sprinkles
Summary: Everyone at the 7th heaven and Rufus, Reno, Elena, Tseng and Rude have a competition to see who can get the most candy at Halloween. Who will win? A Halloween story by Sprinkles with ideas by Cupcake. We have put Denzel and Tifa because they are in it a lot but it's about all of them.


A story for Halloween by Sprinkles. Happy Halloween. If your wondering Im going to finish Turks on a Serious mission soon.

The whole gang were together in the 7th heaven and it was Denzel who had the idea. "We should have a competition to see who can get the most candy this Halloween" he said. "I bet me and Marleen will get most because we are cute kids."

"Alright youre on" Tifa said. "I will go with Cloud."

"I will go with no one" said Vincent. "I work alone."

"No you won't!" shouted Yuffie, "you're going with me. We'll be the coolest team ever!" Vincent knew he didn't have a choice so he said "ok."

That left Cid, Barret and Red Thriteen who said he would go with Cat Sith. "We'll win because people will think we are cute animals," he said. So Barret and Cid had to go together.

Meanwhile in Shinra.

Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reno where wondering what to do for Halloween. Reno said, "I know we should have a competition to see who can get the most candy."

"Ok," replied Rufus. He had a plan. He still had his blanket from when he was sick. With that he thought he would look scary.

"Oh yes," said Elena, "Tseng you can go with me. Rude you can go with Reno like always."

"I will go with no one," said Reno. "I'm working alone on this one." He had a plan too and he didn't even want Rude to know what it is.

"Rude you can come with me," Rufus said. So they were all ready to go.

"When we finish we can meet at the 7th heaven," said Reno.

"Ok," said Rude. So they set off.

At the 7th heaven

It had been a good night. Marleen and Denzel came back with a massive bag of candy. Marleen was dressed as a witch and Denzel was a pirate. They looked cute so lots of people gave them candy. Then Cloud and Tifa came back at the same time as Vincent and Yuffie. They both had quite a lot of candy but not as much as the kids. Cloud hasn't made much effort, he was wearing a ghost costume made out of a sheet that Denzel wore last year. Tifa was also a witch but she looked nice not scary. Vincent was going to be a vampire because it would be easy to do for him but Yuffie made him be a warewolf with fury ears and she was a ninja because she could do that with her eyes closed.

Then Barret and Cid came in. Everyone thought they wouldn't get much but they got a lot because even though their costumes weren't all that good, Barret was a ghost and Cid was a Frankenstine, people were scared of a man with a gun on his arm so they gave them stuff to get them to go away! But they didn't have as much as the kids. Then Red and Cat Shit came in very sad. They said they had been given LOADS but they forgot to take anything to carry it in so they had to eat it or leave it. And now they both felt sick. So Tifa made them drink lots of water and told them they were disqualified. It looks as though the kids have won but then Rufus and the Turks arrived!

Rufus looked scary in his white blanket and Rude was dressed as a cactaur and they had a briefcase full of candy but it still wasn't as much as the kids. Then Tseng and Elena arrived. Tseng was a vampire and he looked good. Elena was another witch and she looked very nice. They didn't have much candy at all.

"Why haven't you got much candy?" asked Rufus?

"We didn't get round to many houses," said Elena and she went red. Tseng didn't say anything but later Cloud saw that they were HOLDING HANDS!

"I think the kids have won," said Tifa.

"Wait, wheres Reno?" said Rude.

Then Reno came through the door pulling a huge bag of candy behind him. "That's not fair," said Rufus "You're not even wearing a costume!"

"No," said Reno. "I know. It's funny how much candy people give you if you knock on their door and say your from the turks."

Rufus was furious. "You are disqualified!" he shouts. "That is blackmail. The kids have won!"

"Yay!" shout Denzel and Marleen. But then the door opened again. It was Hojo in his white coat with all the pockets stuffed with candy and big bags of candy in his hands.

"What is going on?" he said. "I was doing a science survey and every time I knocked on someones door they screamed and threw candy at me. This is stupid. I'm to busy for this." He went out again.

"Well I think Hojo won" said Tifa. "But we won't tell him. Kids you get the prize."

"What is the prize?" Denzel asked.

"Candy!" said Tifa.

"No!" said Marleen and Denzel. "We feel sick!"

Happy Halloween Everyone!


End file.
